


One More Regret

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Regret, breakup i guess, literally takes place during the elevator scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There are many things Steve regrets in his life — not fast enough, not strong enough, nottherefor the people who needed him most — but this was one thing he didn’t think he’d end up regretting.





	One More Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morning_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5142590#cmt5142590) at rthstewart's 3 Sentence Ficathon 2018.

There are many things Steve regrets in his life — not fast enough, not strong enough, not _there_ for the people who needed him most — but this was one thing he didn’t think he’d end up regretting because it had been the one thing since coming out of the ice that had made him the happiest, made him feel the most moored in a world he sometimes had a hard time fitting into.

And then he looked at Brock — no, Rumlow, now — looked in his eyes and saw how differently they’d been seeing their relationship; he’d been seeing forever, been seeing his happiness without noticing where it came from, and Rumlow had apparently only been seeing a mark, an opportunity to pull the wool over Steve’s eyes in the most intimate of ways.

It hurt to fight when the betrayal was so fresh and all his mind could do was play the good memories when he tried to figure out how Hydra had dug its claws in so thoroughly when he thought he’d burned them out decades ago — and maybe that’s what hurts the most, that everything he’d known and believed was a lie and all he had was one more regret to add on top of the others.


End file.
